Jacob and Bella together forever
by KittycatluvsGodandJesus
Summary: Bella thought they were going to be together forever! But they weren't. He broke up with her. Bella was devastated. But Bella's best friend Jacob Black made her feel a lot better. They started hanging out a lot more! Within one, to two months Jacob and Bella were together! A couple, Like Jacob always dreamed! Amazing things happen in there life, but what if Edward comes back?
1. Chapter 1:First kiss

Disclaimer:I do not own this THE OWNER OF TWILIGHT IS Stephanie Meyer.

I waited for hours. It seemed like he would never be back home. "Jacob please hurry," I pleaded to myself. I knew he couldn't hear me. But it somehow made me feel better saying it. Jacob Black was my best friend. Well, at least he use to be.. Now were way more than friends!Were in a relationship. We've been for three months now. After my Edward left me I couldn't stand the thought of being in love again. But then Jake swept me off my feet! But we still haven't kissed yet. I like to take things slowly. Hes tried kissing me but I keep playfully rejecting it.

"Bells, I'm home,"I heard Jacob call from the kitchen. "Thank gosh!I don't think I could last another minute without you!"I joked hugging him. Him and I live together, with my Dad. We have a house by the lake in the middle of the woods,but we wouldn't move in there until we were married. I promised my Dad that. He wanted to make sure we were supervised until we got married. Its not that he don't trust Jacob. Its just that hes a Father, and a Police officer, and I guess that is how Police Officer Father's are. We were shocked that my Dad agreed to let Jake move in with us! But he has to sleep in his own bed on my floor. Jake's mattress is on my floor because its only a plain old mattress. Nothing else.

"You are such a suck up!"Jake laughed as he picked me up off of the ground.I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You had me worried mister!" I cried. Jake just chuckled as he put me back on the ground. "Sorry Bells, I lost track of time. I was hanging out with the pack."He replied. "I know where you were."I smiled. "I just was concerned. I was just worried that you might of gone and looking for you know who.." I stuttered. I was going to say Edwards name but it was still to painful. Even know I was pretty much completely over Edward it still hurt a little to say his name. And I was serious. I was really worried he was looking for Edward. Probably to fight him or something like that. A slight feeling of sadness swept through my mind. I guess Jake could tell because he began stroking my hair. He put it behind my ear and then lifted his hand up to my chin gently lifting my head up so I was looking up at him.

"Hey Bells, Don't worry about him. Stop thinking about him Bells. Your mine now,"Jake said sweetly. I nodded. Those words were so sweet and touching to me. He really really really loved me. And I really really really loved him too! "I know Jake. Your my hero. You saved me."I smiled.

He leaned towards me, and then the most magical thing ever happened. Our lips touched. And he began kissing me. I kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2:Father love

I pulled back so I could take a breath. I smiled up at Jake. "I love you Bells,"He grinned. "I love you to Jake." "What time is your Dad getting home from work tonight?"Jacob asked. "Hmm... I'm not sure. I think he works all night tonight. Why you ask?" I replied. "Oh no reason. I just asked because its eight in the morning and he's not home."

"Oh gosh!Its four in the morning? I got to get to bed!" I exclaimed. "Um.. May I ask why?"Jacob stuttered. "Because I'm really tired. And I don't want to be worn out and cranky tomorrow." I insisted as I went into the bedroom. "You were asleep before I got here though right?"He said as he followed me. "Yes Jake. Then I woke up at seven and realized you weren't home yet, so I got up and went out here and fixed myself a bowl of ice cream." Jake just chuckled, "Your going to go back to sleep now?" "Oh yeah. Ha I never thought about that. I'm up for good now. Did you go to sleep at all last night?" I asked Jake. "Yeah, Yeah, Sure."He lied. "Jacob Black! You didn't go to sleep at all last night?" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Don't worry about me, I'm not tired!" He smiled. I punched him in the arm.

The front door opened. My Dad walked in. He was wearing his Police uniform still. He looked absolutely exhausted! "Hi Dad,"I said happily to him. "Hey Bella,"He muttered tiredly. "You tired?" I asked. He looked up to me with an expression that says You think? "Yeah Bells. I'm really tired! I am going to head to bed. I am taking a nap. They gave me the week off because, I've worked all night all week. So I am going to sleep!"He explained. He went down the hall up the staircase. A few minutes later I heard his bedroom door slam shut. When he's tired he don't realize that he slams stuff down, or is grouchy. So I just let it go.

"So Bella,Wanna go down to the lake?" Jake asked me. "Sure lets go."

"Hey look at those ducks!"I cried. I loved seeing the ducks here. I also loved seeing the turtles heads pop up out of the water. "They're beautiful. Just like you Bella,"Jake smiled. I couldn't help myself. I had to giggle. "Why thank you Jake."Jake nodded his head as if he was saying thank you.

He started leaning in again and the our lips met. We started kissing. Then we started french tongues explored each others mouths as if they were dancing together in perfect harmony. Jacob leaned over me and I laid down on my back. I could feel his hand trying to slip up my shirt, but I pushed his hand away. He pulled back and we had our foreheads together. "You don't want this do you?" He asked. I knew what he meant. He meant I didn't want sex right now. And it was true. I wasn't ready yet. I didn't want to loose my virginity just yet. It was just to soon, I felt like somehow I was betraying my family by having sex when I still loved under my Fathers roof.

"No Jake, Not just yet." I answered. He didn't say anything. He just nodded. "I'm sorry Jake." "No. Its okay Bella. I don't want to rush you into anything. I don't want to do this until your ready."He assured me. I kissed him again. "Thanks Jake," I smiled.

"Don't lie Jacob, Did you and my Daughter have sex?"I heard my Dad say to Jake when I was in the bathroom taking a shower. Oh gosh! I couldn't run out and stop him because I was in the shower with shampoo in my hair! He was in the hallway with Jake I could hear them through the bathroom door, that was in that hallway.

"No Charlie." Jacob replied. "Son, Don't lie to me. I don't like liars. Now tell me the truth, Did you and Bella make love?"My Dad demanded. Oh gosh! Dad no! I couldn't believe he was doing this! He trusted Jacob! It was Jacob Black! The boy who he knew since Jacob was like four! And he sounded like he was interrogating Jacob! "I hope he knows he isn't at work!" I thought to myself.

"I'm serious Sir. I did not have sex with your Daughter."Jake assured him. "Jacob, I believe you. Your the best thing that has ever happened to Bella since her break up. I honestly think you two belong together! I really do, But please, I love Bella, more than I can even say, Please don't have sex with her until you guys are engaged. I know its not my choice, You don't have to listen to me. But I am just saying what will be best. I don't want my baby girl getting pregnant and then regretting it, and I don't want my baby girl getting hurt. Jake I trust you with my Daughter, And I am praying I am right about trusting you to make the right decisions with her. I understand people makes mistakes. And that is perfectly okay. Just please think about what I said." My Dad explained. I had tears running down my face. This must be so hard for him right now! Me being his Baby girl, and being in a relationship. I am nine-teen and he knows soon or within a few years I will be getting married, and he will have to give me away, and then eventually I will more than likely become a Mom, and he will become a grandpa.

"I understand. Trust me I will make sure were at least engaged, until we decide to take that step. And thanks for trusting me." Jake insisted.


	3. Chapter 3:Taking chances

Two months later

It had been the best two months since my break up! Jacob and I been to a bunch of bond fires! We've went to the lake a lot! We've kissed a lot! And went camping a lot!

Jacob walked in the room. "Close your eyes," He said. "Um why?" I asked curiously. "Do you trust me Bells?"Jake asked. "Yes, I trust you with everything." I assured him. "Then close your eyes," He said. I did as I was told. I closed my eyes.

"Open them now."He replied. I opened my eyes to see Jake down on one knee holding a silver diamond ring up. "Isabella Marie Swan, Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth, Will you marry me?"He asked. Oh my gosh! Hes proposing! A million things rushed through my mind! Mostly a lot of What ifs, and Doubts, But I chose with the loudest answer. "Yes Jacob. I will marry you!" I cried. "YES!"Jake yelled! He stood up and spun me around in the air! "I asked your Dad too! He said yes! So did your mother!" Jake smiled. "I love you Jacob!" I insisted. "I love you too Bells. But you really need to shut up so I can kiss you," He joked. He pulled me down and began kissing me! His tongue twirled in my mouth, and my tongue twirled in his. I felt his hand slide over my ass but I didn't care. He slipped his fingers inside the belt loops of my blue jeans and pulled them down. Then he grabbed the edge of my panties. He pulled his head back from the kiss."Bella, Are you ready for this?" He whispered as he caught his breath. I felt warmness spread through my body then I suddenly felt wetness in between my legs. I knew I was ready for this! I knew I wanted it now! I was engaged! We promised we'd never do anything rough until we've had sex many times. So it won't be that crazy! I trusted him. I nodded my head eagerly. "Yes, yes! I do!"I pulled my panties down and pushed me onto the bed. He yanked his tan shorts down, and then his boxers. He laid down on the bed on top of me. His warm body felt so good leaning against me! I took my tank top, and bra off and Jake threw it across the room. "Bella, you sure you want this?" He asked.

"Yes. I do! You have no idea how much I do!" I assured him. "Okay, I'm about to come in, are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Yes Jacob, Yes!" I cried. "But wait! We don't have condoms." I said. "Your right, we don't. Does it matter? Because I really really really want you right now!" He smiled. "No. It don't with you, so I don't care." I answered. He smiled back at me.

The next morning I woke up nice and warm. I knew why too. Jacob was sleeping next to me. He was already awake. "Good morning lovely." He smiled. "Good morning handsome" I smiled. He kissed me real fast. "Last night was amazing!" I said. "I know right!"Jake agreed. I put one of my legs over Jake's waist cuddling him. I noticed he had his boxer shorts on. "You were up this morning?" I asked him. "Yep. Early this morning I heard howling so I went outside, to see and I transformed. And I found out some good news!" Jake explained. "Oh really? Whats the good news?" I asked. "Emily said that she was throwing a party for you graduating!"Jake said. "What! No"I cried. I had graduated high school about a month ago. I hate being the center of attention! "Yes! Don't worry! Its going to be fun! And she knows how you don't like attention so she isn't going to make it to big!"Jake smiled. I punched him in the arm. "She shouldn't be doing that with her pregnancy! She's three months pregnant! She shouldn't be working that hard!"I exclaimed. "Don't worry. The packs helping out." Oh gosh! I hate having other people throwing parties for me! I'm happy they did it, but I hate them having to take up their time to throw them for me! "Really Jake?" I growled. "Hey! You know Emily isn't going to allow you to get away with graduating without being rewarded!"Jacob laughed. Its true. Emily was really kind, and sweet! She was very loving and caring! Emily was dating Sam, the leader of Jake's pack. Emily was also three months pregnant. Shes one of my good friends even know I don't know her that well were still very good friends.

"Whens the party at?" I asked. "Don't worry, Its in two months, so they can plan it, and because they're on vacation right now"Jake smiled.


	4. Chapter 4:Party surprise

Two months later

"Congrats Bella!"Emily cheered once I got to Jacob and my house in the ran up to me and hugged me. She pulled me threw the front door into the living room. "Emily slow down your going to yank her arms off!"Leah yelled. "Not the time Leah"Jake snarled. Emily sat on the couch. She patted next to her for me to sit. "So Bella, Congrats on the marriage!"Emily smiled. "Thanks,"I smiled. "Hey Bells want a cup of wine?"Jake asked from the kitchen. "No thank you. I'm good." I replied. I turned back to Emily who surprised me. She was holding a small box rapped in white and blue paper and a ribbon on top. "For you, Its from all of us"Emily said. I smiled. And began opening the box. Emily rounded up all the rapping paper and handed it to Seth the youngest member of the pack. I finally got the box open. Inside laid a piece of wood with a wolf carved into it. It was so beautiful. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I said. "It was nothing."Seth said blushing. Everyone went on back to talking among themselves. "So Bella! Hows everything?"Emily asked. "Good. How about you?" I asked. Suddenly a feeling of nausea swept over me. Nausea and dizziness filled my mind. I swallowed deep. "I'm doing good. Bella are you, are you alright?"Emily asked.I couldn't answered. I got up and ran to the bathroom, and started throwing up into the toilet. "Bella,I got your hair,"I heard Emily say from behind me. I felt her putting my hair in a pony tail. "Bella, Jake coming in okay?" Emily said. "No. Don't let him in here." I managed to choke out. "But Bella,"She started. "I don't want him to see me like this," I explained. "I understand,"Emily said. "Jacob you can't come in here."I heard Emily say. "But she's my fiance,"Jacob shot back. "Jake-Don't go in there. Let Emily handle it."I could hear Sam order.

Emily shut the bathroom door. I kept vomiting. "Its okay Bella,Your going to be okay girl."Emily sang patting my back. I finally lifted my head up. I was still dizzy but I didn't have the nausea feeling anymore. Emily got a wash cloth and wet it, then handed me it. I wiped my face off. I flushed the toilet and shut the seat then sat on it.

"Are you okay now Bella?" Emily asked. I nodded, "Yeah I think so." I stuttered. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I added. "Oh its fine Bells, Were going to be family soon so it don't matter. Your apart of out pack now. We may not be blood but were apart of Jake's pack so were apart of yours."She smiled. I smiled back. "I don't know what caused that." I said. "Stand up,"She said suddenly. I did as she told. She put her hand on my abdomen and then ran it up to right under my ribs. Then she put one hand under my ribs and the other on my abdomen as if she was measuring it. "Are you late?" She finally asked. I counted in my head. "Yeah I one or two days. Yeah I'm late by two days."I answered. She kept measuring my stomach. She was completely focused on my stomach and measuring it. "Have you been getting tired a lot recently?"She asked me still focusing on my stomach. "Yes. But only a little. I got tired really fast the day before yesterday."I replied. What was she thinking in her head? Is there something wrong? "Have you been having any mood swings?"She asked. "No."I said "How about any head aches?"She smiled. "Yes. A lot recently." I muttered. "I know this is really none of my business, But have you and Jacob made love yet?"She asked me. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I was blushing. "Bella, Don't be embarrassed. Its a natural thing."She smiled. "I'm not embarrassed. I just felt awkward answering that. Its nothing against you, I mean if anyone asked me that."I stuttered. "Yeah. I know what you mean."She giggled. She gave me a look, that said you can tell me. So I let loose and told her. "Yes. We have." I replied. "Any times unprotected?" She asked. "Yeah..Because we didn't have any condoms in the beginning."I explained. "How many times without protection?"She questioned. I thought bad. Thinking hard. "Maybe twelve. I can't exactly keep track. But it was a lot."I said. "May I?"She asked putting her hand on my stomach. I nodded. She rolled my shirt up to the bottom of my rib cage, and rubbed her hand along my stomach it. "Do you see it too?"She asked me. "See what?"I gasped. "The bump.A tiny bump."She smiled. "You look like me when I was about a month and a half pregnant."She added. My heart skipped a beat. Pregnant? "Wait a minute, You think I'm..." "Yep! Sweetie, I think your pregnant!"Emily squealed. "Shh!" I motioned. Emily's face expressions changed. "Aren't you happy?" She asked me. "Yes of course I'm happy! I just don't want Jacob to find out yet. I want to be sure. How can I be sure?" I asked her. "LEAH!"Emily yelled. Next thing I knew Leah came in. "Are you alright?"Leah asked me. I nodded. "Look at her stomach? Do you see the bump?"Emily asked. Leah came closer. She nodded her head. "Yeah. I do. Your having a pup?"Leah asked me. "I'm-I'm not sure."I stuttered. "We need you to run to the store and grab a pregnancy test for her, to be will you Leah?"Emily asked Leah. "Yeah. I guess so."Leah said leaving the room.I guess Leah can be nice when she wants to.

Twenty-minutes later Leah came back into the bathroom. "Here you go. You pee on it."Leah smirked. "I know what to do." I replied. She smiled back. Emily, and Leah went outside the door. I washed my hands and then took the stick out. I took the test, and when I was finished I looked back to see the results, and then gasped.


	5. Chapter 5:Baby on the way

"You guys can come back in now." I said standing up. The door swung back open and Leah and Emily burst into the room. Leah snatched the pregnancy test straight out of my hands, and showed it to Emily. They both gasped. "Positive..six weeks."Emily said under her breath which was a little too loud. "Oh my gosh, Jacob's a Dad."Leah gave me a giant hug. "Congratulations Bells! Oh my gosh! Your going to be a mother!"She shrieked squeezing me tightly. "Emily be careful, your going to pop the poor pup!"Leah Joked. "Congratulations Bella,"Leah smiled too. She gave me a quick hug. "Can I go get Jacob?"Leah asked me. I nodded with a big smile. I was so shocked. I was carrying a baby. I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. Leah left the room and then came back in with Jake who looked extremely concerned. "Bella, you left me out there for the past hour concerned like crazy without letting me see you! Are you okay?"He demanded. "Cool the freak off Jake, and let Bella talk."Leah snapped. I guess her and I are friends now"Jacob I'm so sorry." I apologized. "Its okay babe. Now whats wrong? Are you okay?"He questioned. I felt so dirty for leaving him out there all that time worried sick. But I didn't want him being on edge seeing me sick. I nodded. "Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to probably getting sick like this for how long Emily?"I asked. "Hmm.. I think probably around thirteen to four-teen weeks."She said. "What are you talking about Bella?"Jacob asked me. "Jacob, Your your"I started. I wasn't sure if I could finish or not but I shot it out."Your a Dad Jacob." I yelled out. The I took a deep breath. Jake stared at me. "You don't know what to say now do you Jake?"Leah joked. Jake didn't answer her. He didn't even give her an angry stare. He just stared at me in shock. "Bella, are you saying what I think your saying?"He asked me. "Yes. Jacob, I'm pregnant!"I exclaimed. A smile spread across his face. Tears ran down my cheeks. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Yes! I'm going to be a Daddy!"He screamed. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms and carried me out. Emily, and Leah followed us. Paul, Seth, and Sam looked at me with concern. "Is she okay?"Seth asked." I nodded. "Yes Seth, I'm alright." I smiled. "What was wrong with her Emily?"Sam asked. Emily smiled big. "Sam, Bella's going to have a baby!"Emily announced. "Really? Congrats Bella!"Seth smiled. Hes one of my favorite wolfs. Hes one of the nicest, and he don't make sick jokes like the others do except Jake, Emily, and Leah. "Wow, Congratulations you two! Jake you've been a busy man!"Paul Joked. "Shut up!"Jake chuckled. "Wanna go out and race?"Seth asked. "No. I think I'm going to stick with my Fiance."Jacob said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "No, No. Its okay Jake baby. You can go, I'm okay. I promise." I smiled. "Okay, Since you promised"He smiled. "Lets go,"He said to the guys

Later that night when we got home I called my Dad into the living room. "Dad,"I started. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes Bells?"He asked. "Your a Grandpa,"I shot out fast. His eyebrows raised high, and his mouth dropped open. "Isabella Marie Swan so help me tell me you are joking!"He cried. I shook my head no. "I'm six weeks pregnant."I repeated. "Jacob, please tell me the baby is yours!"My Dad pleaded. "Yep. I'm the Father."Jacob smiled. "In that case, Its okay. That must of been what your mother was jabbering about. She called me today jabbering off about something about you being pregnant. I thought she was over exhausted!"My Dad said. "Yeah. I'm so excited!"I smiled. "I'm glad Bells."My Dad said. I smiled big.


	6. Chapter 6:MrsBlack

One and a half months later (One month and three weeks)

"I look so fat!"I joked around. Emily giggled, "You look beautiful!"She smiled. "You always look Beautiful" Leah said. Leah, and Emily were my Bridesmaids. "Well were going to head out to the crowd." Emily said. They both ran off. They were wearing matching dark blue puffy dresses. They looked beautiful. Emily had her hair up in a ponytail with a flower hair tie. And Leah had curled her hair.

"Are you ready Kiddo?"My Dad asked me. I nodded. "You look beautiful,"My Dad said. "I look fat."I smiled. In the front of my white wedding dress u can see a full off baby bump the size of a soccer ball! "You don't look fat! You look pregnant!"My Dad smiled. I giggled. "If I have to give you away to anybody, I'm glad its Jacob."My Dad said. I nodded. "Me too." I agreed. "And not that Cullens guy!"My Dad shouted.I giggled. "Dad!"I laughed. He laughed too. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just joking around Bells."He smiled. "I know Daddy." I replied. The music started playing. My Dad took me by my elbow and we began walking down the aisle. I looked up at Jacob who was at the end of the aisle of our church. He was wearing a black button up shirt, and Black dress pants. That must be why his name is Jacob Black! Okay lame joke forgot I ever said that. "Honey!Look over here!"My mom yelled over to me out of the crowd. She came and visited me for this from Jacksonville.I looked over to my Mom who was balling her eyes out. She was taking pictures. She snapped a picture of me. I noticed Billy (Jacobs Dad) in one of the rows of the crowd. "God bless you and your marriage and your Baby, Bells!"He said to me.I nodded. I lipped thank you I just didn't say it out loud. I finally reached Jake. My Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek before putting my hand to Jacobs. I looked down off the stage at everyone who was here. A lot Jacob, and my family were there. Also I seen my friends from Forks. Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric. And I also seen the pack. Sam, and Emily stood next to each other, and Leah stood where ever she wanted. The same as Paul, and Seth. Leah waved to me. I smiled back.

It all went by so quickly. Next thing I know our pastor said "You may now kiss the bride." And everyone started clapping. Jacob leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back. Our tongues explored each others mouths. Till finally I needed to breath so I pulled back.

I had my first Dance with Jake, Then I danced with my Dad. Then I dance with Sam, then I danced with Seth, Then I danced with I got many pictures taken. Afterwords after we all said goodbye and stuff like that Jake picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "Good night everyone!"Jacob yelled. I waved. Jacob ran us over to his truck. He placed me into his truck and I threw the group of flowers out the window of the Car. I looked back to see who caught it. Emily had caught it. I waved out the window as we drove off.

We had moved into our house in the woods now. I loved it so much! I loved being married to Jacob Black! I loved knowing him my whole life! I loved living with Jacob Black! I loved carrying his baby! I loved him! I loved my life! I thank My God and Jesus for giving me this amazing life! I love my life!


	7. Chapter 7:Nursery

I woke up the next morning to loud noises. Seth was sitting at the foot of my bed watching Tv. I nearly screamed. "Seth?"I muttered. "Oh morning Bella, I hope you don't mind I've been watching tv while they work on the nursery."He explained. "No. I don't mind. Its fine. What do you mean Nursery?"I questioned. "Jake!"Seth yelled. Jake ran in. "Oh morning Bells. Sorry if we woke you. Were making a nursery for the baby."Jake said. "Who's all here?"I yawned. "Sam, Paul, Emily, Leah, and Seth. Were making the extra bedroom the nursery. So far we've replaced the wallpaper with white wallpaper. And Sam is making an extra crib to put in there. Were going to keep the baby in here until its old enough right? Because we kind of already set another crib up over there."Jake said. "Yes of course!"I smiled. He kissed me. Then walked away. I sat up in bed. I looked at my tv which had an action movie on. Some ninja was saving some girl from some fire man thing. I shook my head when I didn't get the of a sudden I felt like I was about to vomit. "Are we able to go into the bathroom?"I asked Seth. "Nope. I've had to go outside all day!" He said giving away a little to much information. "Hey can you hand me that trash can over there, and u might want to look away."I said. "Bella, you realize going outside isn't that bad,"He said as he handed me the bucket. But I just made it into the bucket, when I started vomiting. "Oh thats why you wanted the bucket."He got up, and went and went out of the room, and came back in with Jacob. Leah, and Emily followed behind them. "I got the hair!"Emily yelled. "I will go get a wet wash cloth, and a water bottle,"Leah said. Seth just stared at me. "What should I get Jake?"He asked. "Go grab her a hair tie." Jake said. "Where are they at?"Seth asked. "The top shelf over there,"Jake handed Jake the hair tie, and Jake handed the hair tie to Emily. I could feel Emily pull my hair back into a pony tail. Then Leah came back in with a wash cloth and water bottle. They were all so kind about it, I couldn't believe it. "Your going to be okay Bells,"Jacob said as he rubbed my back. I couldn't answer. I couldn't stop vomiting. I finally lifted my head up. Leah handed me a wash cloth and a water bottle. I wiped my mouth off, and took a sip of my drinking. "I'm sorry you had to see that,"I muttered. "Your apologizing for getting sick?"He asked.I just smiled back at him. "Jake,"I muttered. I sat the bucket next to the bed. I tried getting up but Jacob stopped me. "You need to rest Bella."He said. "Jacob, I am perfectly fine with getting up!"I smiled. "No, Isabella Black you are not leaving this room."Jake ordered. I rolled my eyes. "But what if I want to help?"I giggled. "You can't help your pregnant."Jacob said. "Emily is too!"I pointed out. "I'm just doing the wallpaper sweetie."She replied. "Emily stay here with Bells please. Leah will you run to the store and grab some books, or magazines to keep Bella busy?"Jacob asked. Leah nodded her head. Seth, Emily, Do not let Bella leave this room."Jake said. He kissed my forehead and ran out.

"Ugh! He knows I hate surprises!"I cried. Emily smiled at me. "Your going to love this one,"She said. I tried getting up but Seth speedily sat up and pushed me back down in bed gently. "You can't get up."Seth reminded me. I didn't forget. I just didn't feel like laying in bed all day. I smiled at Seth who smiled back at me.

Next thing I knew there was a knock at the window. Why would someone knock at our window? Maybe a homeless person who needs help with something and seen the lights or heard the noises. Maybe it was Quill or Embry other people from Jake's pack. But once Emily went over and opened the window, in came no other person than Edward Cullens!


	8. Chapter 8:Edward returns

I gasped. "JACOB!"Emily yelled. "JAKE WE REALLY NEED YOU IN HERE!"Seth yelled. Jacob burst into the room. "Whats wrong?"He asked, then he saw Edward standing next to the window. "What are you doing here?"Jake demanded. "I've came to apologize to Bella."Edward said. "Don't."I spoke up. I was about to burst into tears. Sam, Leah, and Paul burst into the room. "Embry, and Quill are on their way with the extra tools and.."Paul started but his words trailed off once he seen Edward. "What are you doing here bloodsucker?"Paul asked. Edward locked his eyes on me and began to come closer. Leah, and Seth, and Emily suddenly ran in front of me blocking his view of me. "Don't take another step."Leah growled. Edward put his hands up. "Listen, I am not here to fight you. I am here to apologize to Bella."Edward said. A bunch of memories came flowing back. I remembered the time when him and Jacob fought over me when Jake forcefully kissed me, when I broke my hand by punching his face, And when Edward went away for six months and then tried killing himself, But then I found him before he did. I remembered prom, where I wanted him to bite me but he wouldn't. It was all so powerful and overwhelming. Tears flooded my eyes and ran over my cheeks. I started whimpering from crying so much. "Bella, I'm so so so so dearly sorry. Will you ever please forgive me?"Edward asked me. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I felt too sad. I felt too hurt! I was actually finally starting to get over Edward and be happy with Jacob, but then he came back. All that pain, and hurt came rushing back through my mind. It felt as if it just had happened.

"Please Bella, Do you forgive me? Can you forgive me?"Edward questioned. I covered my face in my hands. I heard someone walk into the room. "Why is Cullen here?"I heard Embry say. They most have just gotten here. "Really why? And why is Bella crying?"Quill asked. I lifted my head up. "Leave Cullen, Haven't you done enough?"Sam yelled. "Bella please listen to me! Answer me! I had to let you go, I didn't want to turn you into a vampire like me. I knew our relationship would go further after you turned nine-teen! It was clear that it would. They always do! It goes from graduating to moving in together! To sleeping together! Do u think I could resist you living with me? Then it come to sex. I couldn't have sex with you Bella! I'd probably bite you in the process! Bella please,I love you!"Edward pleaded. "I understand Edward. I believe you."I finally said. I still wasn't looking at him. I stared straight down at the bed. "So you will take me back?"Edward asked. I looked up at him. What is he thinking? "Edward?What were you expecting?"I asked him. "Nothing has really changed it seems."He smiled. "Edward!You were gone for a while! A lot of things have changed." I said. His smile started fade. "I haven't noticed anything different."He repeated. I pulled my blanket off my stomach and stood up. "Notice anything different now?"I asked. Edward noticed my baby bump. His face expression turned mad. "Who did this to you Bella?"Edward hissed. I didn't answer. Why did he seem so mad about it? "Tell me Bella, Who knocked you up?"Edward yelled. "I'm not knocked up!"I cried. "Yes you are Bella, I know you wouldn't agree to this unless you were married, or engaged!"Edward yelled. "Hey watch your mouth Cullen! She's not knocked up. You should never consider your pregnancy knocked up! Shes not knocked up!"Emily growled. "I did agree to this,"I argued. "Really? Bella how could you betray me like this? Betray our love? You were my first love! How could you betray us! Who is the Father?"He roared. "I am."Jake shouted. Edward locked his eyes on Jacob. Paul stood up next to him. "Edward I didn't betray our love. We don't have love anymore. You left me. What we had was in the past."I explained. "You betrayed yourself then Bella, You promised yourself you wouldn't get pregnant until your married!"

I raised my hand showing him the ring. "You've missed so much Edward. I am married, don't you see. You've lost me. I'm Jake's girl now. I'm Bella Black. I got married to him yesterday! I'M TWO AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT!"I shouted. I could see Edward staring at me in shock out of the corner of my eye. "Bella, This cant be! I love you! Your the reason I want to live!"Edward exclaimed. I looked up at him for the first time."Well, You left me, and I did what I was suppose to do. I moved on Edward! Now its your turn too." "Bella, You can't be serious. You love me still!"He declared. I don't love him anymore. I love the memories of him. "No Edward. I don't love you. I love the thought of us. I love our old memories, I loved our old times. Once you left me I thought I still loved you. And I did. But now, the truth is I really don't anymore, and I think you need to go."I explained. "I'm not going anywhere until you admit your feelings for me!" "Bella said leave. Now leave!"Jacob ordered. Edward ignored Jake and kept staring at me. "Edward please, Go!" I pleaded. Tears ran down my face. "Please." His eyes calmed down, and so did his face. He seemed calm again. "I love you Bella, I will not stop loving you."Then he jumped out the window and took off. "Bella are you alright?"Emily asked me. She wrapped me in a hug before I could answer. "Emily let her go. Let her talk."Leah said pulling Emily off me. Emily and Leah were surprisingly my two new best friends other than my friends back in Forks. But I only text them now, and sometimes Jessica Stanley and I go hang out on the weekends. (Jessica was the first friend I made when I moved to Forks a few years ago.) Angela and I hang out sometimes too on the weekends, sometimes Angela, Jessica, and Eric, and Mike all hang out together. But we text a lot.

"Now Bella, Are you alright?"Leah asked me. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine."I nodded. "Are you sure?"Jake asked me.I nodded. "Yes I'm fine."


	9. Chapter 9:Baby girl

"Listen, Listen Jacob."I said as he kissed me. It was night time now, and no one was here but Jacob and me. Just how I like it. I began kissing him. "What happened earlier, with Edward didn't affect me at all. I'm not ever going back to him Jake. I'm yours now."I smiled. He wrapped me in his arms gently and kissed my forehead. "I know Bells."He smiled back. "Don't let him get into your head. He can read your mind baby. Don't let him hurt you."I said stroking the side of his face. He kissed me again for a while as if he was saying Don't worry I wont.

Three months later

"You really need to hurry the Baby is is coming!"I cried. I held one of Emily's hands, and Leah had the other. We were on our way to the hospital for Emily who was about to have her baby. Emily was all sweaty. She was crying. "Were hurry. Jake run inside and get them to bring out a stretcher!"Sam demanded. Jake ran inside, and within a few minutes two nursers came running out pushing a stretcher, with Jacob following behind them. This is what I'm going to be like in 3 months? Oh gosh.

When we got inside Emily asked for Leah and me to stay. So we did. They gave Emily a cup of water to drink and when she had finished it, the one Doctor said "I'm . I'm going to be helping you tonight with your delivery. Okay. This is how its going to work. I'm going to count to three and then on five you'll push okay?"The girl said. Emily nodded eagerly. The Doctor put an Iv into her arm. "Okay now ready. One... Two...three.. PUSH!"The Doctor exclaimed. She kneel downed at the end of the hospital bed. Emily closed her eyes shut tightly and started grinding her teeth. "One...two...three... PUSH!"She shouted again. This time Emily lifted her head forwards a little and screamed a little bit. Tears ran down her face. She squeeze my hand hard! "One... Two...three...PUSH!"Emily screamed with pain at the top of her lungs, and leaned forward again. "Please be okay Emily, Please be okay!" I pleaded in my mind. "One...Two...Three PUSH!" "Ahh!"Emily shrieked. She squeezed my hand hard.

About an two hours later the Doctor said "Take a deep breath in..And then breath out." Emily took a deep breath and then breathed out like the Doctor said. "Okay, now ready?" asked. Emily nodded. Tears ran down her face. She was covered in sweat. "One...Two...three... PUSH!" Emily roared and squeeze my hand harder than ever! It actually started to hurt how hard she squeeze my hand. "Yes, your doing good Sweetie. Again...One...Two...three...PUSH!" Emily yelled and the leaned her head forward. She screamed like she was being murdered! "Its coming! I think one or two more pushes, Can you do that for me sweetie?"She asked. Emily was whimpering when she nodded yes. "Okay.. One...two...three.. PUSH!" Emily sucked in and squeezed Leah, and my hand. Then a couple of seconds later we heard a baby crying. Another Doctor came in and cut the umbilical cord. She gave the baby to Emily for a minute. Emily smiled at the baby girl she held in her arms. "I'm going to take her in the back and clean her up okay Emily?"A different Doctor asked. Emily nodded. The guy took the baby into the back. "You did it see,"Leah said smiling. "Yeah. I guess I did."Emily replied happily.


	10. Chapter 10:Labor

"Jake, I need to tell you something."I said as I walked into our bedroom. "What is it babe?"He asked me. I put my hand on my stomach where the baby bump was. I looked down and thought about how much my stomach looked like I had a basketball under my shirt. I had to giggle. "What you thinking about Bella?"He asked me. I looked up at him remembering what I came in the room for.

"Nothing. But Jake I need to tell you something."I repeated. I came over to him. He sat up on the bed and patted his lap for me to sit. "What is it Bells?" I stared up at him frightened to say it, But I had to. He was my husband and I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't block all of my emotions up inside me anymore.

"Jake I'm scared."I said very quickly. He kissed my cheek. "Why baby?"He asked. He placed his hand on my stomach. I looked at him. Tears filled my eyes, and began drizzling down my cheeks. "About having the Baby. I really really really want to have this baby, But I'm scared about the pain."I explained. Jacob leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back. I pulled back. "Jacob, I'm serious. I'm really scared. Seeing Emily like that during birth I'm really scared. I know I shouldn't be because I have God, and Jesus, and because I'm a Christian But I'm worried." He wiped my tears from my cheeks. "Hey. Its okay. I understand Bells. I just don't know what to do." I kissed him. "I'm going to go get into the shower."I said. Jake nodded. "Okay love you." "Love you too Jacob!"

~Jacobs point of view~

I laid back thinking about possible ways to make Bella feel better. I felt so bad that she was scared. "Bella's terrified because of you!"I heard someone say. I looked up to see Edward standing next to the window. I didn't even hear him come in the window how did he get in that fast? "You were to focused on your thoughts to hear me."He replied. He had read my mind, he had heard my thoughts. "You've hurt Bella Jake."He repeated. I shook my head. "Shut up Bloodsucker."I growled. "Its the truth Jacob. Shes balling her eyes out having a total break down because of you." "Shes not having a break down! What are you talking about?"I demanded angrily. "Yes she is. She just doesn't want to hurt you. Shes absolutely petrified about being pregnant."Edward declared. "I know that. I feel terrible about that!"I exclaimed. "I know you do. Bella's having a breakdown in the bathroom right now. Don't believe me go check!" "Get out of here!"I ordered. The bloodsucker nodded his head and climbed out the window. I went over to the bathroom door and put my ear up to it. I could hear soft pouts, and whimpers from behind the other side of the door. I noticed how the whimpers grew hard but still quiet. I had to talk to her.

~Bella's point of view~

I sat in the bathtub relaxing. I had taken a bath tonight to relax instead of a shower. I had my arms wrapped around my knees and had my face is my lap. I was having an incredibly bad breakdown but I had it quietly because I didn't want Jake to know there was anything wrong.

I jumped with surprise once I heard the bathroom door open. Jake came in. I tried quickly wiping my face where it looked normal but I knew you could still see that I was crying. "Bella, Are you alright?"He asked me. I nodded. "Yes Jake, Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" "I heard you crying from outside the door..."He said. "Yeah. I'm fine. Like I said, I'm just a little nervous." "I'm sorry so sorry Bells. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."He apologized. I looked at him confused. I wasn't mad at him. Why was he apologizing? "Jake, I'm not. I'm not sorry. I'm happy I'm pregnant. I'm extremely happy your the Dad."I smiled. He smiled back. I leaned in and started kissing him. I switched my position so that I was kneeling so I could lean up to kiss him more. His hand grabbed my bare breast gently, then he released it, and pulled back. I looked back at him confused. I leaned back in to kiss him but he backed away. "Whats wrong?"I asked him pulling the plug for the bathtub. "Nothing Bells. I just don't want to hurt you." "You wont. You wont ever hurt me."I replied. He smiled back at me. "But I can't. I don't want to get to rough with a pregnant women. I probably wouldn't be able to resist getting rough with a beautiful pregnant lady like yourself!"He joked. I felt myself blushing. He kissed me real quick and grabbed my hand as I stepped out of the tub. I dried myself off. "Now go get out of here so I can get changed."I smiled. "Okay, Fine if I have too."Jacob chuckled. I pulled on a pair of my panties and then a pair of sweatpants, then I put on one of my bras, and a loose T-shirt that was miles too large!

Three months later

I was eating a bowl of Salad at lunch with Jake, and Emily, and Leah, and Paul, and Seth, and Embry, Quill, and Sam. I stood up to put my bowl in the sink when a rush of Dizziness flooded my body. I had an urge to push. Everything got blurry, and then I lost control my legs. I began tumbling backwards. "BELLA!"Leah yelled. Jacob rushed over and caught me. I had a sharp pain in my lower back, and I had an urgent feeling to push. I thought the baby was coming. I guess so did Emily because she yelled "Take her in the truck! I think shes in labor!"

Next thing I knew I was sitting in a hospital bed. "One..two...three...PUSH!"The doctor yelled. I screamed so loud it wasn't even funny! It felt like baby cramps shooting through me at first, then its felt way more intense. He told me to push again. So I did. The same type of pain.

An hour later I felt this stinging sensation from my area between my legs. After that I heard a baby crying. I started crying when I heard that sound. They called Jacob into the room. And handed me the baby once they cut the umbilical cord. "Its a girl."The doctor said. I cradled her in my arms. Jacob smiled when he saw her. Tears ran down his face. "What do you want to name her Jake?"I asked as I held our newborn daughter. "How about Renesmee? You've always loved that name."Jake smiled. I smiled back. "Yeah. I like that name too. Renesmee."I agreed. "But only if I get to call her Nessie!"Jacob said. "Dude you want to nickname our daughter after the lockness monster!"I cried. "Its shorter."He added. I rolled my eyes. "Oh alright!" I giggled

The end. Please continue reading the next book in the series continuing to this one called the Jacob and Bella together forever:The heart


End file.
